Titan Rouge
by MajinVampSaiyangrl
Summary: The greatest thing You'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return. Starfire, the Woman I loved is...dead...Moulin RougeTeen Titans StarRobin very teansy weency BBRae


This is the story of the Titan Rouge.

Paris, 1900

The rain fell steadily on the small village in paris. It wasn't rain from a storm, or a wet rain, but a heartbreak This kind of pain will never stop kind of a rain.

_**There was a boy**_

This is where the story ends. And, begins.

_A very strange enchanted boy_

_They say he traveled very far, very far_

_Over land and Sea_

Montmarte was now a drunken wasteland, filled with the pain of just one year. But one year can change everything.

_A little Shy, and Sad of eye but very wise was he_

_And then one day, A magic day he passed my way_

_And while we spoke of many things, fools and kings, this he said to me_

From my short time here I have only realized one thing. The one thing in my life that is true.

_The greatest thing I have learned_

The greatest thing I have learned

_Is just to love and be loved in return_

Is just to love, and be loved in return.

This story is about Truth, Beauty, Freedom and Love.

This is the story of the Titan Rouge.

The greatest thing You'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return.

The Titan Rouge. A night club. A dance hall and a bordello. A kingdom of night time pleasures. A place where the rich and powerful came to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the under world. All ruled over by Mod Zidler.

Among these creatures was the woman I …loved. Koriand'r. A courtesan. She sold her love to men. She was known as Starfire. And she was the star of the Titan Rouge.

This story is about love. The woman I loved is . . . dead.

I first came to Paris on year ago. The year was 1899. The summer of love. I knew nothing of the Titan Rouge, Mod Zidler, or Starfire. The world had been swept up in Bohemians revolution. And I had traveled from England to be apart of it. On the hill near Paris was the village of Montmarte. The town wasn't as my father had said. '_"A village of sin."_ But a place for singers, painters, writers, to come together to express their most Bohemians inner beliefs. They were known as the_ "Children of the Revolution."_

Yes, I had come to live a pennyless existence. I also came to write!- about truth, beauty, freedom, and above all things, love.

There was just one problem. I'd never been in love!

Luckily, right at that moment, an unconscious Half-metal man fell through my roof. He was quickly joined by a green man dressed as a nun.

_"How do you do?" the The Green man asked me. "My name is Garfield Toulouse Latrec."-_ I wish I could remember the rest of his name now. But back then, to keep it simple, we just called him beastboy.

_"Yes, we were just upstairs rehearsing a play," he said bowing shortly._

_"A what?" I asked_

A play, something very modern called "Spectacular Spectacular." As it turn's out,  
the unconscious Metal Man suffered from a sickness called Narcolepsy. Just then, I heard voices  
coming from the, now, hole in my roof. I could see three strange looking men in the other  
apartment.

_"How is he BB?" one of them asked._

_"Oh, Speedy, he's all right," Toulouse replied. " You know how Cyborg can be. Standing  
and talking one second, and then unconscious the next." _

_Beast Boy let out a loud chuckle. " Yes, yes, I'm really sorry about all this."_

_"Well now that Victor is unconscious, therefore the scenario will not be done in time for the  
financial tomorrow!" said the one called speedy in a frantic voice._

_"I still have to finish writing the music," said a man with long black hair and a blue tint._

_"Well just find someone to read the part." Beast Boy shot back._

_"Now where are we going to find some one to read the role, and play the part of the  
young, hansom, sensitive, Swiss, poet goat-herder?" Speedy asked a little flustered._

Before I knew it, I was in the upstairs apartment, standing in for The Unconscious Half man half metal.

I was looking rather ridiculous in a strange feathered hat on top of a latter over a cardboard mountain. I watched as Beast boy argued with speedy about the lyrics of the song, which had something to do with "the hills being alive" with something. Aqualaade, who had taken the role of composing the music for the play was drowning out everything else, also peeving speedy. They couldn't seem so agree on anything, so I suddenly had an idea and gave them my opinion.

"_The hill's are alive with the sound of music!"_ My own voice surprised me as a sang it.

Everyone stopped and looked at me.

Beast boy's eye twitched. "That was-the most- AMAZING THING I'VE EVER HEARD!" Speedy agreed and Aqualaade was almost in tears. It was at that point which victor finally woke up and stated plainly and dramatically,

"I like it!"

I decided to continue, motivated by my captive audience

"_With songs they have sung, for a thousand years!"_

Well, they loved it so much Beastboy suggested to Speedy that I help write the play. Me co-writing the play was obviously not what Speedy wanted to hear, because with that he spun on his heel, and with one last _' Good bye!'_ left.

_"Here's to your first job in Paris dude!" exclaimed Beast Boy raising his glass for a toast. I couldn't believe that I was going to write a play! That thought dissolved from my brain once Aqualaade spoke up. He was still a little put out about Speedy leaving so abruptly. _

_"Garfield, Zidler will never agree. No offense, Robin," he added, looking at me, "but have you ever written any thing like this before?"_

_"No," I replied. Just then I felt a wave of fear over come me. What if I couldn't do this?_

_"Come on now!" I heard Cyborg yell. "The kid has got talent! Nothing funny, I just like talent."_

There was just one problem. No way was Beast boy going to convince the owner of the Titan Rouge, Mod Zidler, to let a pennyless writer write a play. But Beast Boy advised a plan. He would dress me up in the Cyborg's best suit, and pass me off as a famous English writer. He would also set up a secret meeting with one of Zidler's head Can-Can girls, _Koriand'r._ Once I read Koriand'r my modern poetry, she would be astounded and insist to Zidler that I write "Spectacular Spectacular" . The only problem was that I kept hearing my mentor's voice, a excessive billionaire named Bruce Wayne, in my head.

_"You'll just end up wasting your life at the Titan Rouge with some cancan dancer!"_

Before I knew it, I was up and running toward the hole in the floor to get back to my apartment, shouting that I couldn't write the show for the Moulin Rouge. I was half way down the ladder when one of them sized my arm.

_What makes you think you can't write the show?" Beast Boy asked._

_"Well I don't know if I am a true Bohemian Revolutionary," I said hoping that they would  
convince me otherwise._

_"Of course you are!" They shouted at me. Then they took turns asking me questions._

_"Do you believe in beauty?" one of them asked._

_"Yes," I replied._

_"Truth?"_

_"Yes, of course."_

_"Freedom?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Love?"_

Of course, I had to answer with my heart on this question.

_"Above all things I believe in love. Love is like oxygen. Love is a many splendid thing, love left's us up where we belong, all you need is love!"_

_"See you can't fool us dud-Robin!" Shouted Beast Boy. "You're the Bohemian voice for the Children of the Revolution!"_

With that they haled me up out of the hole back into their apartment.

So that was it. I was going to write their play. Life was already going great, and at a healthy pace I was destined to keep up with. I was to addition for Koriand'r, and I had my first glass of **_Absinthe…_**

**_R/R if it pleases you. I dont want any flames about how there cant be a cyborg or the word dude in this time period, please, just go with it. Live a little._**


End file.
